


Four Good Words

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Iris is a singer, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soulmates, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is hopelessly in love with Barry. Barry is hopelessly in love with Iris. Everyone knows but them. Who will finally make the first move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks. I just had to write this because it was nagging me. Don't worry Love Know Limit fans, I'll update that asap. I know some of you will hate this and think it's rushed, but oh well. I already tagged it, but I must warn you that there will be song lyrics. I'm a singer and I love music. Sue me.

Iris West is a lover of lots of things. Writing, brownies, singing, her father, and her best friend, Barry Allen. Those things weren’t necessarily written in chronological order, but these were the things she loved with everything in her. She could readily explain her love for all those things except for her love for her best friend. She loved him dearly. He knew all her secrets.

All except for one.

She was madly and hopelessly in love with him. It seemed like everyone could see how much she loved him except for him. He was an insanely huge nerd and seriously the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on. She remembered thinking how cute he was when they met the first day of kindergarten. She fell in love when she looked into his eyes. His big green eyes, surrounded by eyelashes most people had only seen on girls seemed to darken with worry. She could almost hear his knees shaking together. She knew the feeling because she was scared too. None of the other kids seemed scared. She figured she and Barry could be scared together.

And they did.

They became thick as thieves. Completely joined at the hip. They were like a pair of mismatched socks. They looked odd when you put them together, but they worked well. Barry as the nerdy, shy, and too tall for his age white boy and Iris as the energetic, fast talking, and super tiny black girl. Nobody would ever think to put those two opposites together. But they found their way to each other. And that’s where they remained.

They became the weirdest set of friends ever when Barry’s parents died and Iris’ father took him in. They suddenly became like brother and sister though they really weren’t and nobody really thought they were. They were just best friends that lived together.  Joe loved them both dearly, and when people saw them out together, sure Barry looked like the odd man out, but they still looked like a family.

That’s what made things become weird for Iris. Barry was still her nerdy and skinny best friend that suddenly started to grow facial hair, and whose voice got deeper, and whose arms started to look like he was hiding something in the sleeves of his shirt. She started to think something was wrong with her when she would lay in her bed and think about her best friend that lived in the room next to hers. She wasn’t supposed to think about Barry in that way. So she tried as hard as she could to not think of Barry as a viable option for her.

It really didn’t work.

Not only was Iris madly and hopelessly in love with Barry, he was madly and hopelessly in love with her too. He felt like a huge perv thinking of his best friend like straight boys thought of girls. He thought Iris was beautiful even at age 5 when she walked up to him on the first day of school. Her smile made him less scared. She became the best thing to ever happen to him. He thought about her and talked about her always. There were four things he loved dearly. His parents, science, Iris’ dad Joe, and Iris. Well, five things. Iris’ smile was one thing he loved all on its own. Her smile really healed him when his mom and dad died in a car accident and he went to live with Joe and Iris. She had lost her mother too so she knew how he felt. They still had Joe.

Barry had always loved Iris but he figured he started to really fall in love when they were about 14. Iris was no longer the little girl that helped ease his fears the first day of kindergarten. She was now a young woman and looked like one. He thought he was a weirdo for imagining that Iris was his girlfriend like some of his friends had. He wasn’t supposed to think of Iris like that at all. So he kept it to himself and hoped that it would go away eventually.

It didn’t.

So he just kept his love for Iris hidden, though everyone could see it. Everyone but her. He suspected Joe could tell too, he just never said anything.

Joe did know. He knew all about Barry’s love for Iris. He knew all about Iris’ love for Barry as well. He just wondered when his two hugely clueless kids would come to the realization that they were in the same boat of loving their best friend.

 

* * *

 

Iris was working her way through grad school to become a journalist. She worked part time at this place called Jitters. Coffee shop by day, live music bar by night. She sang there 5 nights a week because the exposure was great and so was the money.

Barry was already in his career as a forensic scientist working at CCPD with Joe. They both came by on Iris’ performance nights for moral support. Barry had moved out of the West house right after he got his job at CCPD. He figured he had lived with Joe and Iris long enough. Plus he worked with Joe. He didn’t want them to get tired of each other. Joe told him that his home was always with them, but Barry insisted. They still had their usual Sunday and Wednesday dinners when Iris wasn’t singing at Jitters.

It was Sunday afternoon and Iris was working on new music with her friend and fellow barista Linda. Iris was hoping that Linda wouldn’t bring up her favorite and least favorite topic: Barry. She kept insisting that Iris should say something to Barry. Iris always brushed her off. She didn’t want to ruin what they had. It had to be done.

“So where did you get this idea?” Linda asks while they’re sitting at the dining room table.

Iris looked up at her. “I don’t know. It kind of just hit me one day. I hope I can pull it off.” She says hopefully.

“Of course you can. People love to hear you sing.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Linda treaded lightly. “Have you talked to Barry about it?” She asks casually.

Iris held in the sigh she wanted to let out. “No, not yet. I figure he’ll find out when everyone else does.”

“You sure have a habit of not telling him things.” Linda says.

Iris did sigh this time. “Look. Today is a holy day. Don’t make me curse at you.”

Linda smiled. “Curse at me for what?” She asks in mock confusion.

“That subject that I don’t want to talk about.” Iris says almost harshly.

“Why not? You’re only in love with your best friend. You act like it’s the end of the world.”

“It will be the end of the world if I tell him how I feel, and he says that I’m like his sister.” Iris replies.

Linda laughed out loud. “He does not think of you as his sister.”

“Of course he does. He knew me before I had breasts. He has seen me in my ‘days of the week’ panties. He used to run into my room and climb in my bed because he was afraid of the dark. He thinks of me as his sister.” Iris adds painfully.

“You’re just making excuses. I’m going to tell him myself.” Linda taunts.

“You’re not going to tell him anything.” Iris says in a raised voice.

“Why not? He needs to know.” She taunts more.

“Linda, if you tell him that I’m in love with him, they will never find your body. My dad is a cop. I can make it happen.” Iris says.

“Jeez. You are brutal, Ms. West.” She says. Iris goes back to working on her music. Suddenly, Barry walks in the door carrying grocery bags. “Speak of the devil.” Linda says under her breath.

Barry felt his heart skip a beat at seeing Iris. He thought she looked great like this. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and had her glasses on. Nobody outside of the house has ever seen her in glasses and he thinks they look great on her. He told her and she just rolled her eyes. “Hey, Iris. Hey, Linda.” He says as he walks further into the house.

“Hey, Bear.” Iris says. She quickly took in Barry’s appearance. The boy could open a cardigan store. He looked good in them though. His broad shoulders and his arms filled out the powder blue sweater nicely. He was such a huge dork and she loved him dearly.

“Hey, Bear. You look great.” Linda says in a mildly seductive tone. She only said that to mess with Iris.

Iris hated how Linda greeted Barry. It was worse than how that nightmare of a girlfriend Becky Cooper greeted him. Iris just knew she would get touchy feely and start using that baby talk voice that she hated just to piss her off. Iris almost cheered when they broke up. Who is she kidding? She did cheer. She actually sang, “Ding dong the bitch is gone,” until Linda had to beg her to stop.

Barry just squinted his eyes at Linda. She confused him sometimes. Sometimes she would treat him like her dorky cousin or something, then sometimes she would mildly flirt with him. He wasn’t interested in her. It was hard to be interested in her when he was in love with her friend. Somedays he just wished that Iris would flirt with him the way Linda did. Maybe he’d spill his secret of being in love with her. He’s been told he should so many times that if he had a nickel every time someone said it, he’d be rich. He couldn’t. He was a huge nerd and Iris was a goddess. Plus she thought of him like a brother. He’d just be making an ass of himself if he told her that he loved her as more than a friend. They wouldn’t even be friends anymore if he told her that. “Thanks, Linda.” Barry says tentatively.

“What’s all that?” Iris asks as she looks at him again.

“Just some things for tonight’s dinner. Did you forget that it’s my turn to cook?” He asks.

“No, I didn’t forget. But you almost never bring groceries with you when you come here. That’s why I asked.”

“I know, but I needed to make sure I had this.” He says as he pulls out a jar of clam sauce.

Linda watched the exchange and wanted to laugh. She also wanted to make them join hands and go up to Iris’ room and bang it out. It was ridiculous how blatantly obvious it was that they were in love with each other. “So, Barry. How’s life?” She asks.

“Great. Can’t complain. How are you?”

“Great. Can’t complain. You seeing anyone?” Linda asks.

Iris looked over at Linda and the sly smile she had on her face. She wanted to slap Linda sometimes.

Barry just looked at her and furrowed his brow. He had the right mind to lie to her and tell her yes. He was afraid she would ask him out. “Uh…no…Not seeing anyone.” He says and leaves it at that.

“Why?”

Barry looked at Linda again. _Because I'm in love with her,_ he says to himself as he looks at Iris. “Uh…no reason.”

“Is it due to lack of prospects? Because I happen to know this girl that would be perfect for you.” Linda says and smiles widely.

“Perfect for me? Really?” He asks with much skepticism.

“Yup. She’s perfect and perfect for you.” She says and smiles widely again.

“What’s wrong with her?” He asks.

“Nothing! She’s gorgeous, smart, funny, talented, hard working, loyal, and dependable. What more could you ask for?”

Barry knew that a woman like that didn’t exist. Except for Iris. Only Iris wasn’t perfect for him. She was perfect for that pretty bastard named Eddie that worked at the station with them. He blatantly flirted with Iris right in front of him. Always referred to Barry as "Iris’ brother" and Barry wanted to punch him for saying that. He was NOT her brother.

He decided to humor Linda anyway. He just knew she was talking about herself. “So, what’s her name?”

“I’ll give you a hint. It has an ‘I’ in it.”

Iris exhaled loudly. “Linda. Didn’t you say you had laundry to do?”

“Nope. I did it yesterday.”

“Barry excuse us for a moment.” Iris says as she stands and grabs Linda by the arm. She pulled her from the dining room and walked her to the door. She pushed her out of it and shut the door. “I should fucking kill you.” She says as she scowls at her friend.

Linda just laughed. “What? I said it had an ‘I’ in it. Not that it started with ‘I’ and had another one in it. My name has an ‘I’ in it too.”

“Go home and never come back.” Iris says harshly.

Linda kissed Iris on the cheek. “I love you too. Have a good dinner with bae!” She says and then she’s off.

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Iris says and she watches Linda hop in her car and drive away. "So much for me not cursing on a holy day."

She walked back into the house and found Barry in the kitchen. He pushed the sleeves to his sweater up and walked up to the sink and washed his hands. Iris pretended not to notice the veins rippling in his forearms.

Barry dried his hands and looked at Iris. “What was that all about?” He asks.

“Linda just being her obnoxious self. She’s an only child. She does a lot of things for attention. She can’t help herself.” Iris says.

“We’re both only children.” Barry points out.

“Technically, we are. But we grew up together so…” Iris says.

 _Right. She thinks I’m her brother._ Barry felt his heart sink. “You’re right. Joe paid us both enough attention that we didn’t have to act out for it.”

“Plus we had each other.” Iris says and smiles. She couldn’t manage to say that she and Barry were like brother and sister. She hated that he thought of her that way. They never should have grown up together. Then Iris felt horrible for thinking that. Her life would suck without Barry in it. She couldn’t really remember her life before he came along. She imagined them growing old together while they watched their grandchildren play in front of them. She wondered if her future husband would like Barry. He had to. She wondered if she would like his future wife. She figured she had to as well. As long as it wasn’t Becky Cooper, or anyone like her.

Barry smiled because Iris’ smile was infectious. He hoped her smile was the last thing he saw before he took his last breath. He remembered the first time he saw her smile clear as day. That’s the day his life started. “That we did.” He says. He felt a little sad thinking that one day, he’d have to move on and marry someone, and so would she. He figured he would have a female best man, since Iris is his best friend, if that made sense. Iris teased that he would be her “Male of Honor”, though it killed her to think that. She wanted to marry him. But he thought of her like a sister. The universe gave her Barry, but not all of him. She had to make the best of it.

Iris watched Barry get a little lost in thought. “Are you ok, Bear?”

Barry shook his head and put on a fake smile. “Yeah, sure. I’m just wondering about what Linda said.”

“Oh?” Iris asks in confusion. _Why is he thinking about what Linda said._

“Do you…uh…think she was…trying…to hit on me?” Barry asks.

Iris felt like she had been shot with darts. _What? Why is he asking me this?_   She asked herself. “I don’t know…”

“Oh.” Barry says and now wishes he had never said anything.

“Are you interested? In Linda?” Iris asks in a semi scared tone. She did NOT want to hear the answer. She would have to pour herself a stiff drink if he said yes.

Barry hunched his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Iris felt all the air leave her lungs. She wanted to scream. “Well…ask her out. I guess…” She says.

“Do you think you could find out if she wants me to first? I don’t wanna get shot down.” Barry says and cringes, though he wanted it to look like a smile. He didn’t even know why he was asking Iris that. He wasn’t interested in Linda. But wishful thinking wanted him to date her to see if Iris would get jealous. Who was he kidding? Iris wasn’t interested in him. She was out of his league anyway. She dated pretty boys like Detective Thawne.

“Sure.” Iris lies.

No way in the fucking world was she asking Linda that.

 

* * *

 

 

Iris had a rough evening with Barry and her dad. After Barry dropped that asking Linda out bombshell, all she wanted to do was go to her room and put on some sad ass music. She kept it together as best as she could, but Joe and Barry picked up on her not being herself. She went to bed with a headache and a heavy heart. Barry was going to meet someone. It was just a matter of time. And while she knew it wouldn’t be Linda, she’d still have to watch him be with someone else. She decided right then and there that if Barry met someone and got engaged, she would leave Central City. She would. And only come back for holidays. She didn’t deem it possible to watch some other woman become Mrs. Barry Allen. Maybe she’d give Detective Thawne a shot. He was hot. He liked her. But she knew she’d only be dating him to get over Barry. And to see if Barry got jealous.

She laughed out loud at that. _Barry? Jealous? Of me with someone? That’s laughable._ He never liked any of her boyfriends because he always said she deserved better than those clowns. Of course he thought that. He was like her brother.

 _Ugh!_ Iris thought as she got dressed and headed in for her shift at Jitters.

Linda was already there. Iris mumbled “Good morning” as she put her apron on.

“Rough night?” She asks.

“You can say that.”

“Did you spend all night having sex with bae?” Linda asks playfully.

Iris looked at her and frowned. “No, I did not. I spent all night thinking about Barry meeting someone. Oh, and he wants to know if he should ask you out by the way.” She almost snapped.

Linda laughed. “What?”

“He wanted to know if you were hitting on him and if he should ask you out. He told me to get the green light.”

“Are you shitting me? That was your chance to tell him.”

“What was I supposed to say, Linda? I’m sorry Barry, but you can’t ask Linda out because I’m in love with you and have been since we were kids. I know we grew up in the same house and some might think we’re like brother and sister, though we're not because we share no DNA, but I still love you and want to have many babies with you.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what you say.” Linda urges.

“I’m not telling him that.”

“Well, you should. He’s about as in love as you are. Probably more.”

Iris scoffed. “Barry is not in love with me.”

“Speak of the devil again. I’m beginning to think this dork has us bugged.” Linda says as she watched Barry approach them.

Iris looked up and saw Barry rushing towards them. Always late. He’d be late to his own funeral. He had on his usual uniform, button down, jeans, Chucks, and a blazer. He was so boring and predictable. She loved that about him though. “Hey. Good morning.” He says to them both. He smiled at Iris despite the weird family dinner they had.

“Hey. Good morning.” Iris says.

“Good morning, Barry.” Linda says and smiles. She felt like fucking with Barry and Iris. “So, Barry. Iris told me you wanted to ask me out and I accept.”

Iris jerked her head to look at Linda. She had that smile on her face. Iris wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment. Not even in the mood for Linda's shit.

Barry looked more shocked than Iris did. “What?” He asks.

“I accept your offer for a date. How does tonight sound?” Linda asks.

“Uh….tonight? Yeah…tonight. Ok.” Barry reluctantly says. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at 7.” Linda says.

“You’ll pick me up? Shouldn’t I pick you up?”

“No offense, but you’re always late. I’ll pick you up.” Linda says and giggles.

“Ok.”

Iris made Barry’s usual in silence. She just gave him his cup without a word. “Thanks, Iris.” Barry says. He slid her a $5 bill and walked towards the door.

Iris then looked at Linda with fury in her eyes. “I fucking hate you.”

Linda laughed.

 

* * *

 

Barry made his way to the station with his date with Linda on his mind. He noticed Iris’ reaction and wondered what that was about. She seemed…angry? Pissed off? Did he dare say jealous? No, she wasn’t jealous. She’s never jealous. She wasn’t jealous of Becky. She just hated her.

Barry sighed and picked his heart up from the floor as he ran into his friend and weapons specialist, Cisco Ramon. He almost spilled his coffee on him. “Sorry, Cisco. Hey. Good morning.” Barry says glumly.

“Good morning. No harm, no foul man. What’s with the long face?” Cisco asks.

“Weird family dinner last night. And I have a date tonight.” Barry says in a less than enthusiastic tone.

“You have a date tonight? With who? Iris? You should sound a lot happier than that, man.”

“No, not with Iris. I wish. I have a date with Linda.”

“Linda? As in Iris’ friend, Linda? Really? How in the hell did that happen?” Cisco wonders.

“Linda was at the house when I got there yesterday. She asked me if I was seeing anyone. Told me she knew someone that was perfect for me and that her name had an ‘I’ in it. I asked Iris about it and she got a little huffy. I saw them at Jitters this morning and Linda told me Iris talked to her. She asked me out right on the spot. She’s picking me up at 7.”

Cisco wanted to laugh at this ridiculous situation. Barry was so clueless about Iris that it was insulting to watch considering how smart he is. It’s obvious Linda was trying to play matchmaker. And this idiot was about to go on a date with her. “You don’t think that’s weird?” Cisco asks.

“Of course it’s weird. But what can I do? Iris thinks of me as her brother. I can’t ruin 20 years of friendship over something silly like my feelings.”

“But why would you go out on a date with Linda? The friend of your best friend whom you just happen to be in love with. Are you trying to make Iris jealous?” Cisco asks.

“No, I’m not trying to make Iris jealous. How can she get jealous? She has Detective Pretty Boy.” Barry says bitterly. He didn't even realize that he said "Detective Pretty Boy" or Eddie's name in almost the same tone as Iris said, "Becky Cooper."

Those 2 dorks would be the death of everyone around them.

“He just likes her right? She’s not dating him, last I heard. Or did something change?”

“I don’t think they’re dating. Iris would have told me. She tells me everything.” Barry looked at his watch. He was already late as hell. “I gotta go. Captain Singh will be on my ass if I’m too late again. Check you later.”

“Alright.” Cisco says. He watched Barry walk away and chuckled to himself. It was funny to him how Iris told him everything, yet she hasn’t told Barry that she loves him.

 

* * *

  
Iris went home to rest up for her gig at Jitters. She needed to be on for her performance. She was starting something new tonight. She hoped it went over well. She really wanted to showcase how talented she hoped she was.

She also tried not to think of Barry and Linda. She didn’t speak to Linda unless it was necessary the rest of the day. She hadn’t talked to Barry either. Maybe he was excited about his date.

Maybe he was nervous and getting ready. He was taking it seriously. Linda wasn’t. At least Iris hoped that she wasn’t. She knew how she felt about Barry. She didn't think Linda would betray her in that way. Then she started thinking that if she had to watch Barry date someone and become serious about her, it could be Linda since she actualy likes her. Then she thought, "Fuck that." She didn't want Barry dating her friends. She wasn't that free. She didn't want him after one of her friends had him either, no matter how in love she was. There are just some things that friends shouldn't share, and dates are one of them. She didn't want him dating anyone except for her.

But he was about to go out on a date with her friend. It was enough to make her want to pull her damn hair out.

At least she had singing at the club to distract her from it. And she really had to focus and be in the zone for the new thing she was starting. She wanted to do something fresh and different. She got excited about it and went on and got herself ready to rehearse with the band and go over a few things.  She was glad that it was Monday and the club wouldn't be as busy as it is on Friday and Saturday nights. She could work out the kinks, and if it didn't work, she could drop it before it got to her busiest nights. she got really excited again as she drove to Jitters. So excited she put Barry and Linda completely out of her mind.

 

* * *

 

Barry was almost a complete trainwreck his whole day at work. He kept thinking about his date with Linda. He didn't really want to go on a date with her. He felt like he somehow got tricked into that. It was hard to explain. Maybe subconsciously, he wanted to make Iris jealous. But that bombed. He knew he could never make her jealous by dating someone. She just wasn't in to him in that way. She thought he was her nerdy best friend/foster brother. He was NOT her brother.

He wanted to think of a way to cancel this date. It wasn't really a date anyway. Barry felt like kicking himself for the situation he was now in. He was standing in his room, in his boxers and tee shirt, just staring into his closet. He needed to get dressed for his date. His date with Linda. He should laugh about it, though it wasn’t particularly funny. He really didn’t want to go on a date with Linda. He liked her as a friend and cool girl and that’s all. He was not interested in Linda. He was interested in Iris. He was in love with her. And he was going on a date with her friend. He never should have asked Iris to ask Linda that hoping it would make her jealous. Of course it didn’t. She told Linda. And now they were going on a date. He groaned in agony. Then he heard a knock at his door. He had spent so much time obsessing over the date and looking for something to wear that he was late as hell. As usual.

He slipped on some jeans and went to the door. He was expecting to see Linda, and sure enough, there she was. He took in her appearance and saw that she was just wearing jeans, a blouse and leather jacket. She wasn’t all decked out so maybe she wasn’t taking the date seriously. He hoped that was the case.

She looked at him standing there at his door and chuckled. “You aren’t ready yet?” She asks incredulously.

“No, I’m not ready yet.” Barry replies in a snarky tone.

“Now you see why I insisted on picking you up?”

“Funny.”

“Just throw on a shirt and some shoes and we can go. Or do you want me to pick something out for you?” Linda playfully asks.

“Where are we going anyway?” Barry asks as he turns towards his bedroom.

“Jitters. We’re going to hear Iris sing.” Linda couldn’t wait for his reaction.

He stopped dead in his tracks. “Going to Jitters? Why? Why…why would we go there for our date?”

“Because Jitters is awesome. It’s quiet on Monday nights. It’ll give us time to talk and really connect.”

Barry felt a sense of dread. And hope. Maybe this would be enough to make Iris jealous and want him. He didn’t want to use Linda like that, but he was desperate. Well, almost. He wasn’t so far gone that he would just confess his undying love for her and just say goodbye to her and their friendship. She definitely wouldn’t want to be friends with him after that. She thought of him as her brother. He thought about that constantly and hated that it made him feel like a weirdo. Iris was in the exact same boat. Too bad neither one of them was brave enough to tell the other what they were feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

Iris rehearsed a few times with the live band as usual before she got ready. She then dressed in a emerald green sweater dress and boots. She smiled when she thought that the green matched Barry’s eyes. She was thinking more and more along those lines lately and didn’t know why. She just finished getting ready for her performance and hit the stage. She wondered if any of her family and friends were there. That’s when she really started to think about Barry and Linda again. She wondered where they went on their date. She didn’t want to hear a thing about it.

She walked on to the little stage and got ready. Her nerves had almost completely gone away. She had wonderful stage presence and rapport with the crowd. Most of them were regulars and loved her act. They even told her she should try to sing professionally, but it was just a hobby that she loved dearly. Journalism was her true calling.

“Hello everyone. How are you guys feeling tonight?” Iris asks the crowd.

She got an onslaught of cheers and greetings. She just usually sang 2 or 3 songs while the band just played. She started out with a classic that everyone that has ever heard music before has heard. Then she decided to test the waters with the new thing she wanted to start.

She had no idea that Barry and Linda were in the crowd. Linda figured her plan to bring Barry there was brilliant. She had an idea. One she was going to see pan out. Even if it killed her.

Barry just sat in awe and watched Iris perform like he always did. He admired her and her talent. He loved how much of a good performer she was. He wished that he could do that. He was too shy to put himself out there like Iris did. Plus her voice did something to him. He loved hearing her sing. Always did, always would.

“Ok. So I had this idea. Trying to improve my craft a little. Hopefully I won’t bomb and you guys will have to boo me off the stage.” Iris says and smiles. “So, I’m going to randomly select four people to give me a word. A small word, or a big one. Doesn’t really matter. And I’m going to sing you a song off the top of my head and incorporate those four words into it. How does that sound? Do you guys think I can do it?” Iris asks and gets plenty of cheers. “Ok, so the rules are nothing too profane or vulgar. And don’t go too crazy on me. This is my first time.”

Iris was met with some whistles from that. A guy a table over from Linda and Barry asked, “Can I be your first?”

She looked at him and shook her finger at him and smiled. She couldn't help but notice that he was cute. Not as cute as Barry, but cute. Then she noticed Linda and Barry. She said, _“Shitshitshitshitshit!”_ to herself several times though she wanted to say it into the microphone. She kept her smile on her face and waved at them.

Barry noticed the look on Iris' face when she saw him and Linda together. It was one of surprise and something else. He wondered what. He thought he knew all her emotions by now. He hoped, really wished that it was jealousy, though he never wanted to hurt Iris. But of course she wasn't jealous. She looked ok with waving at them.

"Iris looks great, doesn't she?" Linda asks.

"Yeah. But she always looks great." Barry adds truthfully.

Iris smiled at the audience after that minor blip. “So let’s get started. Give me four words.”

She pointed to two women and two men and got back:

“Crazy.”

“Running.”

“Scary.”

“Fight.”

 "Alright. I think I can work with that." Iris says. She gave the band a signal and started to sing…

  _I wanna be good to you baby, ooh_  
_(Call me **crazy** but I think I found the love of my life, that's right)_  
_Have you ever felt warm on a cold, cold night?_  
_That's how it get you when you least expect it, and you can't reject it_  
_That crazy little tingling feeling pain in your chest yes_  
   
  
_You feel that fire, just let it burn_  
_There's no **running** when it's your turn_  
_(Call me crazy but I think I found the love of my life)_  
_Just let it burn_  
_Let it, let it burn_  
_Just let it burn_  
_Let it, let it burn_  
_(Call me crazy but I think I found the love of my life)_  
   
  
_Feel it crippling your heart_  
_Ooh baby can you feel it tearing you apart?_  
_That's right that's love_  
_When it comes, you never wanna give it up_  
_And baby, I'm caught in the light and I ain't gonna **fight** it_  
_There's no use in tryin', I'm yours_  
_And I want you to want me the way that I want you and more_  
_(So if you ready to take this ride_  
_We could go all around the world baby_  
_Shit, we could even go to the stars if you like)_  
_I know it's **scary**_  
_Cause someone always gets hurt when you're caring_  
_And I felt that way too_  
_But ready or not, it's coming for you_  
  
  
_You feel that fire, just let it burn_  
_There's no running when it's your turn_  
_(Call me crazy but I think I found the love of my life)_  
_Just let it burn_  
_Let it, let it burn_  
_Just let it burn_  
_Let it, let it burn_  
_(Call me crazy but I think I found the love of my life)_  
   
   
_You can't get away from love_  
_Come on yours and get you some_  
_Watch what It'll make you do_  
_Knock the cool right outta you (that's love)_  
  
_You feel that fire, just let it burn_  
_There's no running when it's your turn_  
_(Call me crazy but I think I found the love of my life)_  
_Just let it burn_  
_Let it, let it burn_  
_Just let it burn_  
_Let it, let it burn_  
_(Call me crazy but I think I found the love of my life)_

Iris finished singing and was met with applause. People were deeply impressed in how she just came up with a song off the top of her head like that. The guy at the next table seemed to almost be in love as much as Barry.

"Wow. She's amazing!" The guy says to his friend.

"Yeah, she is."

"She's gorgeous too. I wonder if she's available." The guy says.

Barry felt his blood boil. Linda noticed it and decided to fuck with Barry some more. She leaned over to the guys at the table. "She's available." She says to the guy.

"She is?" He asks in surprise. He was surprised that a woman that beautiful was available.

"Yup. We're her friends and I know for a fact that she's available. This is her best friend here. Has been since they were kids." Linda says and smiles.

The guys looked at Linda and Barry. Then they looked at Iris again. "That's your best friend?"

"Yes." Barry replies.

They then looked at Linda. "How long have you two been together?"

Linda laughed. "Oh, we're not together. This is our first date though. Right, Barry?"

"Right." Barry replies.

The guys looked at each other and then back at them. They just shrugged and looked at Iris on the stage again. Linda knew what they were thinking. Everybody thought it. "What?" She asks and smiles.

"Oh, nothing." The dark haired one says.

"No, tell me. I'm curious to what you have to say." Linda says. She wanted to show this fool that she was on a fake date with how even strangers could see what was clear as hell.

"Well, we're not trying to offend either of you. Honest. Especially you because you're pretty, but..." The guy trailed off. He couldn't finish it without sounding like a jerk.

"You're wondering how she's available, and they're friends, yet he's on a first date with me. Am I right?" Linda asks.

All three guys look at her in shock. Barry turned red. "What?" He says as he looks at her some more.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Like you never tried to get with her?" The other guy asks.

"Nope." Barry says bitterly.

"Did she put you in the friendzone?"

"Nope. She put me in the brotherzone." Barry says, again in a bitter tone.

"Wow. Sorry, man."

Linda laughed out loud. "No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did. Linda, don't start. She thinks of me like her brother."

"No, she doesn't." She says.The other guys were interested in what was going on. "I'll prove it. Iris!" Linda calls and waves Iris over.

"What are you doing?" Barry asks in a hushed whisper.

"You'll see."

Iris sighed but walked over to the table anyway. She tried not to let her emotions show too much. She wanted to keep stage Iris out for the moment. She wasn't in the mood for Barry and Linda though. She really wasn't. "Hey, you guys. I didn't think you were coming tonight." She says and smiles.

"I wanted to see how your new act would go. You did great." Linda says truthfully.

"Yeah, you really did." Barry says.

"Thanks." Iris exclaims happily.

"You look great by the way. Your dress matches Barry's eyes." Linda says to fuck with them. They were ridiculous.

Iris cut her eyes at Linda. Barry just looked at her and wished she would shut the hell up. Iris blushed and looked at Barry. He blushed too and locked eyes with her. Iris self consciously looked down at her dress and back at Barry. "I guess it does."

Linda subtly looked at Jesse and Tyler. She knew they could feel the sexual tension as well.

"We made some new friends." Linda says as she turns to the guys at the table. "They loved your song."

"We did. I'm Tyler." He says and sticks out his hand.

"He's right. You're amazing. Name's Jesse." He says and shakes her hand too.

Iris beamed. "Thank you. I'm Iris. I'm glad you came by. I'm here every night except for Wednesday. That's family dinner night." She says and just subtly looks at Barry. "Well, I'll do another song since you guys liked it." Iris says and she's off.

Jesse and Tyler exchanged glances and then looked at Linda and Barry. They shook their heads again. Linda just watched them. "So, what did you think?" She asks. They both took sips of their drinks to not answer. "Oh, come on. You might as well say it." Linda urges.

"Well, it's painfully obvious that you're in love with her." Jesse says to Barry.

"It is." Tyler agrees.

"Really? Is it really that obvious?" Barry asks.

"Yes. Here's the thing. It's painfully obvious that she's in love with you too." Jesse adds.

"Thank you!" Linda almost yells.

"Wait, you're not upset?" Tyler asks Linda.

"No, not at all. I'm trying to get these two idiots together."

"Then why are you two on a date?" Jesse asks.

"Because I'm trying to get these two idiots together."

"By making her jealous?" Tyler asks.

"Something like that." Linda says.

Barry was about to lose his shit over this. "Wait? What? Iris is not in love with me." He says.

"She is." Jesse says. "You don't see the way she looks at you? It's almost how you look at her. You're seriously the heart eyes emoji when you look at her."

Barry was confused as hell. He felt like he had been set up. Maybe this was some joke between Iris and Linda. He wondered why Iris would do something so cruel. Linda too. Those other dudes didn't matter. It's obvious Linda knows them and got them to say that. He was ready to leave.

"Ok, since you guys liked that so much, I'll give it another shot. Give me four words people." Iris says and again picks out two men and two women. She got back:

"Clue."

"Innocent."

"Time."

"Daydream."

 

Iris again gave her signal to the band and started to sing.

 

 

 _I coulda been the one you noticed_  
_I coulda been the one for you_  
_I coulda been like all the others_  
_Is that what I'm supposed to do?_  
_I don't wanna be disappointing_  
_I don't wanna have to prove_  
_How I really feel about you_  
_But you don't even have a **clue**_  
  
_I try to be sensitive_  
_I try to be tough_  
_I try to walk away_  
_I try to be **innocent**_  
_I try to be rough_  
_But I just wanna play_  
  
_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately_  
_And every **time** I look at you_  
_I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away_  
_You're my **daydream**_  
  
_You're making me insane_  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_  
_You're doing it again_  
  
_If I tell you what I'm thinking,_  
_If I let myself trust you_  
_Can you give me what I'm missing_  
_Can you make my dreams come true_  
  
_I try to be sensitive_  
_I try to be tough_  
_I try to walk away,_  
_I try to be innocent_  
_I try to be rough_  
_But I just wanna play_  
  
_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately_  
_And every time I look at you_  
_I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away_  
_You're my daydream, yeah_  
  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_  
_You're making me insane_  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_  
_You're doing it again_  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_  
_You're making me insane_  
_And you know, and you know, and you know,_  
_You're doin' it again_

 

She was again met with applause at coming up with a song just that fast. Linda looked over at Barry. Iris would kill her, but she was tired of caring. They needed to be together. "She's singing about you, you dork."

"She is not singing about me."

LInda sighed. "She is. You're too smart to be this stupid."

"So, what should I do Linda? Ask her out?" He asks just to play along. He knew that Iris didn't love him the way he was in love with her. He started thinking she really couldn't love him at all to go along with whatever she and Linda were up to. He needed to talk to her alone. He would do it at family dinner night Wednesday.

 

* * *

 

Iris was having much success with her new gimmick. It brought in more people and she got more requests for songs. She was finding it hard to keep up, but she loved it. She was glad that it was Wednesday and she could rest up. Plus she wanted to see Barry. Without Linda around starting shit. He came in Jitters for his morning fix, but he seemed distant. She wondered what that was about. Maybe he was really liking Linda. She hated that thought. She hoped that wasn't it. Maybe he met someone else. Then she would have a whole new set of worries.

She was standing in the kitchen looking in the freezer when Barry came in. She was expecting him and her father. They usually came home together. Maybe Joe still had some paperwork or something to finish. She looked at Barry and could tell something was wrong. "Are you ok, Bear?" She asks. She feels like she's been asking him that a lot lately.

Barry frowned but tried to hide it. He didn't want to frown at Iris. It was hard to. He loved her so much. He was kind of messed up about what was going on. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it? You know I'm a good listener." Iris says and smiles, hoping it will get him feeling better.

He searched her face and only saw love and concern. Iris would never hurt him. This was all his shit. "It's about Linda." Barry says. He saw the look on Iris' face and wondered what it was. Then he realized what it was. Iris didn't want to talk about Linda with him.

 _What? About Linda? Oh, fuck no! This can't be happening_. Iris thought to herself. She put on her best friend hat anyway. "Ok. What about Linda?" Iris braced herself for the inevitable heartbreak.

"Well, I really like her." Barry lies. He looked at Iris. He didn't like the look on her face. _Was Linda right? Could Iris really be in love with me too?_

Iris felt like she had been splashed with ice cold water. Then kicked in the gut. "Ok." Is all she says. It's all she can say.

"Do you not like me liking Linda?" Barry asks timidly.

"What?" _No, I don't like it._

"You're not jealous, are you?" _Please say yes._

"What?" _Yes, I'm jealous!_ "Why would I be jealous?" Iris asks to buy herself some time.

Barry looked at her intently. He could tell Iris was lying to him. "I don't know Iris."

"I don't know what to tell you, Bear." _I want to tell you that I love you, but I can't. And now you like my friend._

Barry opened his mouth to say something else, when Joe walked in. "Hey kids." He says when he walked into the kitchen. He immediately felt the tension. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. We were just talking. I'll let Barry tell you what about." Iris says.

Barry just looked at Joe and the expectant look on his face. "It's nothing important."

Iris was ready to end this family dinner night. "Dad. Bear. I think you two will be on your own for dinner tonight." She says in a sad tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Joe asks.

"I just suddenly don't feel so well. I'm going upstairs to lay down." She didn't even say goodbye. She just went to her room. This shit was not supposed to happen like this. She wanted to strangle Linda. This was all her fault.

"What the hell is going on, Barry?" Joe asks once Iris is gone.

"I don't know what you mean." Barry lies.

Joe looked at Barry. Even though he wasn't his father, he has watched this boy grow up and knew him just as well as he knew his own flesh and blood. "Yes, you do. What's going on with you and Iris?"

"Nothing." Barry says bitterly.

Joe looked at Barry like he was truly stupid. "You don't think I know what's going on in my house with my kids?"

Barry became flustered. "What? And I know you took me in and raised me, but I am not your kid, Joe."

"You don't want me to call you my kid because you're in love with my kid. Right?" Joe asks as looks at Barry almost crumble in front of him.

"Joe...I..."

"You love Iris." Joe says surely.

"Yeah..."

"And you feel bad because of what you just said. But you shouldn't. You two have two totally different sets of parents. I didn't raise you two as brother and sister. I took you in, and raised you like your father would have wanted me to, but you're right, you're not my kid. But you are."

"So, you can tell that I'm in love with her?"

"Everybody can, Barry."

"How long have you known for?"

Joe laughed. "I have watched you be in love with Iris since before you even knew what love was. And you lived in my house. I could've kicked you out, but I didn't. Because it's not weird that you're in love with your best friend. She's not your sister. She's your friend. Big difference. And you are my kid. Do you think people think it's weird for people to call their in laws mom and dad?"

"No, it's not. But you're not my father in law, Joe."

"I know." Is all Joe says. _Yet,_ is what he thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

Iris pretty much stayed holed up in her room until she had a early class the next day. She was glad that she didn't have the morning shift at Jitters. She didn't want to see Barry. She didn't get her wish. She ran into them leaving as she was coming in.

"Iris. Hey!" Linda says happily.

"Hey!" Iris matched her tone. "Hey, Bear!"

"Hey, Iris." Barry says. He was messed up about the evening before, but was happy to see Iris back to her normal self. He hates seeing her upset.

"Where are you two off to?" Iris asks.

"Oh, we have a lunch date." Barry says happily.

"Oh?" She says and looks at Linda. She wanted to kill Linda. She had a feeling Linda got to know Barry and realized how amazing he is. Iris now hated Linda's guts.

"Yeah. We should be going. You don't need to get back to work too late." Linda says.

"Right. We'll see you later, Iris." Barry says.

"Yup. Later, Iris." Linda says happily.

And then they were off. Iris watched her heart leave with them.

 

* * *

 

Iris successfully avoided Barry and Linda for the rest of the day and the next one as well. Saturday morning, Linda came over. Iris saw that it was her at the door when she opened it and slammed it shut in her face. "You can't avoid me forever!!!!" Linda yelled as she pounded on the door. Iris just went back to her room.

Joe came downstairs and opened the door. "Linda. What's going on?"

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"Why did Iris slam the door in your face?" He asks before he lets her in.

"Can I come in and explain?" Linda says.

"Sure." Joe stepped aside and let her in.

Linda looked around. "Where is she?" She whispered.

"Upstairs in her room. So, what's going on?"

"I went out on a date with Barry." Linda says.

Joe sighed. "So that's why she's upset?"

"Can you just make her tell him she loves him? Or make him tell her? Or you just tell her?" Linda asks.

"That's not for me to tell, Linda. Though I've thought about doing it for years." Joe admits.

"So you're ok with them getting together?"

"Yes. They belong together."

"That's what I said. They both think the other thinks of them as a sibling. It's so nerve wracking. I only went out with Barry to make her jealous so that she would finally say something. I kind of hinted something to Barry. He lied and told her he really likes me-" Linda starts but Joe interrupts her.

"That's what she was upset about at family dinner night. She didn't even stay. Said she didn't feel well. So Barry said that to get her to confess?"

"Yeah, but she didn't. He thinks I'm wrong, that I'm lying. I'm sorry, but I had to do something. This is getting out of hand."

"I agree. Especially since they're both depressed. And now she's mad at you." Joe says.

"I know. I would never do anything to hurt Iris. I love her."

"Go on up." Is all Joe says.

"Thanks." Linda says and runs up the steps. She went to Iris' room. "Iris, please let me in."

Iris just went over and snatched the door open. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be having brunch or something with Barry?"

"You know damn well I don't like Barry. I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want a guy that my friend loves. That's definitely breaking the girl code. Too many guys out here for that." Linda says.

"I know." Iris says and pouts.

"Cheer up. You have to perform tonight." Linda says and gives her a hug. She kissed her on the cheek. "I just needed to see your face and give you a hug. I love you and I'll try to be there tonight. I have a real date this time." Linda says and winks.

"With who?" Iris asks skeptically.

"That guy Jesse that was there the other night. He asked me out."

"While you were on a date with another guy?"

"Iris, everybody knew that wasn't a real date." She says and laughs then she's off.

She said a few more words to Joe before she left the West house.

 

* * *

 

Iris went to Jitters to rehearse. Saturday nights was a big night for them. They always had a huge turnout. And she really needed to be sharper because of the bigger crowd. Maybe she'd get to do more songs with her new gig. She was really loving it. She was no longer mad at Linda, but she was hurt about Barry. He really liked Linda. And she clearly wasn't interested. She loved him and he thought of her as his sister. They hadn't really spoken in days. It seemed longer than that. She needed her Bear back. As if on cue, Barry walked into Jitters just as she looked up. She instantly smiled at seeing him.

His heart soared at seeing her. It just made everything better. Iris would always have to be a part of his life. She had to be. Unless he was dead or in a coma or something. "Hey. Are you feeling better?" He asks kind of awkwardly as he stands and just stares at her.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better. Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm great." He says and smiles.

"How are things going with Linda?"

"Why did you say it like that?"

Iris smiled. "Like what?"

"Like the way you used to say Becky Cooper."

Iris frowned. "Don't bring that name up to me."

"Why?"

"Because she was a nightmare and you never should have gone out with her."

"So Linda is Becky level? That's your friend." Barry says.

"I wouldn't go that far. Yeah, she's my friend. I just don't think she's the right one for you." Iris says.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Barry nervously asks.

Iris smiled then laughed. "No, not really." She lies. "But I'll think about it."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Barry says. "Well, I just wanted to check on you to see if you were feeling alright. I can't make it tonight. I switched with Patty because she has a family thing to go to."

"What about Patty? She might be good for you." Iris suggests.

Barry shook his head. "Nah. Patty is not the woman for me. I'll see you, Iris." Barry says and then he's off.

Iris just watched him leave. She couldn't help but notice he seemed not as awkward as his normal self and wondered why. She just went back to what she was doing until it was time for her to get ready. She decided to wear this form fitting white dress, that looked amazing on her. She had to look great for her large crowd.

And what a large crowd she had. She was a little sad that Barry and Linda wouldn't be there, which she would have found suspicious, but she let it go. She saw her father and Cisco and was happy to have them there. They both gave her a thumbs up as she took the small stage. "Hello everyone! I'm so happy to see all of you tonight. As some of you may know, I started doing this new thing where I would ask the audience for four words, and I would incorportate them into a song that I just make up cold turkey. It's been going well. Thankfully, people haven't been giving me too many crazy words. Like typewriter, or unicorn, prison or something. Can we keep that going?" Iris asks and laughs, so does the audience. "Ok, let's get started. Ground rules, nothing vulgar or profane. So, give me four words." She did like she normally does and pointed to two women and two men. She got back:

"Ecstacy."

"Joy."

"Always."

"Prison."

Iris just looked at the guy that gave her prison. "Really? Prison?" She says and smiles. She looked at the band and they started to play.

 

 _Such a good feeling_  
_That's where I want to be (Yeah)_  
_Locked in your **prison**_  
_Of total **ecstacy** (All right, all right)_  
_You're so strong and you're so together (Baby)_  
_Next you there is nothing better_  
   
  
_**Always** there (To please you)_  
_Always there (When I need you)_  
_Always there (To love you)_  
_Always there (Thinkin' of you)_  
  
_And if you want to_  
_If you want to do it too_  
  
_There's nothing better than being here with you_  
_Cause your love is a precious treasure (Baby)_  
_Only you can bring me **joy** and pleasure_  
   
  
   
_Always there_  
_Always there (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Always there_  
_Always there (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
  
_Always there_  
_Gotta be there baby_

Iris finished singing and was met with applause as usual. She was really loving the reception she was getting from this. She looked at the guy that told her prison. "You really thought you got me with that word prison, didn't you? What's next? Lions, tigers and bears. Oh my?"

The audience clapped and said, "Yes!"

Iris laughed and said, "That's more than four words, but I'll do it. Give me a sec." She stepped back and talked to the band. They were laughing and eager to play.

 _I'm not scared of **lions** **and tigers and bears (oh my)**_  
_But I'm scared of (loving you)_  
_I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)_  
_But I'm scared of (loving you)_  
_Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?_  
_Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?_  
_Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?_  
  
_Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom_  
_You say you care and I know you do_  
_But this is from my experience_  
_And my conclusion only makes sense_  
_Just cause I love u and u love me,_  
_It doesn't mean that that we're meant to be,_  
_I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,_  
_But the most frightening thing is you & me!_  
   
  
   
_Most circumstances I know my fate_  
_But in this love thing I don't get the game_  
_Why does it feel like those who give in,_  
_They only wind up losing a friend?_  
_Just cause I love u and u love me,_  
_It doesn't mean that that we'll ever be,_  
_Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,_  
_But the most frightening thing is you & me!_  
   
  
_I'm not sure no, I'm not sure_  
_But if we never try we'll never know_  
_It's better to have loved than not to love at all_  
_But trying is worst than to stumble and fall_  
_And if what we do?_  
_I'd rather it be with you_  
_Cause at least there will be_  
_Sweet memories_

 

The crowd really went wild after that. They couldn't believe she sang a song based off lions, tigers, and bears, oh my. "Guys. This is so much fun." She says. She looked up and saw Linda come in with that Jesse guy and waved. She saw them walk up to Cisco and her father. "As I was saying, this is so much fun. It was just an idea I had that I thought I would bomb on. But I'm happy to say I haven't so far. Now I know I asked for you guys to not go too crazy, but I really want you to stump me this time. Ok? Now, ladies and gentlemen, give me four words. Four good words." Iris says happily and again points to two women and two men. She got back:

"Will."

"You."

"Marry."

"Me."

She looked at the audeince like they were crazy. "Really? You expect, "Will you marry me," to stump me? If I wasn't doing this, I'd really think someone was really asking me to marry them." She says and then just laughs.

"Someone is." Iris heard someone say and she knows that without a doubt it's Barry's voice.

She looked around and finally saw him walk past Linda, Jesse, Joe, and Cisco. "What's going on?" She asks Barry as he approaches her. Iris almost lost her shit when he got down on one knee and actually opened a box. And it had a fucking ring in it. _What is he doing?_ "Barry, what are you doing?" She asks lowly as to not embarrass either of them.

"I'm asking you to marry me. Iris, I love you. Will you marry me?" Barry asks. He was nervous as hell, but the good kind of nervous.

Iris blinked away tears and looked at the audience and then back at Barry. "Is this a joke?" She asks just to be sure.

"No, It's not a joke. I would never joke with you like that. I'm serious. Iris, I love you. I always have. Will you marry me?" Barry asks again.

"I love you too, Barry. I always have. Yes, I'll marry you." Iris says and Barry quickly put the ring on her finger and hopped to his feet. He kissed Iris like he had been dying to his whole life. He picked her up and pulled her into his arms. He has always wanted to do that too since he's so tall and she's so short.

The audience practically went wild. Barry finally put Iris down and held her hand. "Congratulations!" The audience yelled out.

"You guys were in on it, huh?" Iris asks and laughs as she wipes away another tear. "I just need a moment. I know you guys don't mind." She says and leaves the stage. The band just started to play as she pulled Barry off to the side. They needed some alone time.

"You didn't just say yes to not embarrass me, did you?" Barry asks nervously.

"Of course not. I said yes because I wanted to. But how did you find out? How did you do this?"

"Linda." Barry says happily. "I didn't know until that fake date. She kind of told me that you were singing to me and that we were both idiots in thinking that we didn't love each other back. I really thought you thought of me as your brother, that's why I never said anything. But even the guys at the table could see that I was in love with you. They said that you were in love with me too. At first I thought Linda put them up to it, but we had a really nice talk. I told you I really liked her to get you to tell me, but you didn't. Then that lunch date was us picking out your ring. I was going to do it earlier, but you still weren't biting. I had to take this last chance. After I told Linda I would kill her and make sure no evidence was ever found if you said no."

"I told her I would kill her too. I told her they would never find her body, but..." Iris dropped that thought as she kissed Barry again. It felt so, so good to kiss him. "But Barry, how can we just up and get married? We haven't even been on a date."

"Iris, we've been dating since we were 5. But I'll take you on a date if you insist." Barry says.

"I would like that very much. Plus the other thing." Iris jokes as she looks up at him.

"What other thing?"

"Sex. What if it's bad?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Barry says and grabs her hand and marches toward the front door.

Joe, Linda, Jesse and Cisco just watched them leave. "I don't think she's coming back to sing." Joe says.

"Doubtful." Cisco replies.

Linda laughed. "That's a negative. We won't see them for days."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris...connecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i decided to add more to this story. I know I'm wasting my time, but so be it. I actually ended it with four good words too. 
> 
> I make no apologies for the trash that this is.

Iris felt all kinds of giddy as Barry took her hand and guided them towards the front door. She had to admit that seeing Barry just take charge like that did something to her. It really turned her on to see this different side to him. She felt incredibly loved as he just squeezed her hand and lead her away. She loved that he threw caution to the wind and put his ego, feelings, and pride aside to ask her to marry him in front of an audience. She wished she had had the courage to do that. She could have said no and embarrassed the hell out of him. Luckily, she felt the same way he did and she didn’t have to do that to him.

Barry felt like he was a totally new man after proposing to Iris. He was on top of the world at her saying yes. He was going to marry the love of his life. Now they were going to do other things to really seal the deal. He just slightly squeezed her hand. He slowed his walking and just looked over at her once they were outside Jitters. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked. He always thought so, but now it was increased. Maybe because she agreed to marry him and she truly did feel the same way he did. He just smiled at her, which in turn made her smile back at him.

“What?” Iris urges as they walk down the street hand in hand. She felt like shouting how happy she was and flashing her ring to everyone they passed.

“This is just amazing, that’s all.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

“So, you really want to marry me?” Barry asks.

“Of course I want to marry you. I’m wearing your ring, aren’t I?” Iris playfully nudged him.

Barry pulled their linked hands up and kissed hers. “You’re right, you are.”

“I still can’t believe this happened. We could have gone forever and not said anything to each other.”

“Yeah, we could have.” Barry says and kisses Iris’ hand again. He then let their linked hands go and cupped both sides of Iris’ face. He was thrilled he would look into her gorgeous face for the rest of his life. He softly pressed his lips to hers. The fullness of her lips made something stir inside of him. He really didn’t pay it too much attention the first time they kissed. He was too happy about her accepting his proposal, realizing that she loved him too, and just kissing her in general. Now he really had the chance to savor it. It was better than he imagined it to be. He has thought about kissing Iris’ lips his whole life. He wanted to take her right then and there. If they weren’t on that semi busy street, he would have. He suddenly wished he lived steps away from Jitters or that he had super speed or teleporting ability. He and Iris would be naked and in his bed.

He deepened the kiss that was really starting to make him come undone. This had been a long time coming and he seriously couldn’t get enough of her. He loved Iris with everything in him. His best friend, the one he laughed and joked with, the one that knew all his secrets and knew everything about him. The one whose bed he climbed into because he was afraid of the dark and afraid to be in his room alone. The one that never made him feel like a wimp for being afraid of the dark. He seriously couldn’t understand how Iris didn’t think that he loved her back. He felt like he really needed to show her just how much he did love her. He slowly broke the kiss that made every hair on his body stand on end. He just smiled at her again once their lips were apart. God how he loved her.

“I have to admit that I really like this side of you.”

Barry smirked. “What side?”

Iris linked their hands again. “This. The way you just kind of took charge and got us out of there. You seem…manlier, more mature to me for some reason. I realized it earlier when you came and saw me. I noticed that you weren’t your usual self. You seemed more confident and surer of yourself. I wondered why it seemed that way, but now I know why.” Iris says.

Barry just smiled down at her. “Oh. Well, I told you I was going to ask you earlier. I was just going to risk it all. That must be where that came from. I’m now glad that you really didn’t tell me what I wanted to hear. I think the way I asked you to marry me was better than the way it would’ve happened earlier.”

“I agree. I’ll remember that as long as I live. It’s a good thing I came up with that idea for the songs.”

“Yeah, it is. Where did you get that idea anyway?” Barry asks.

“I don’t know. I just thought of a different way to entertain the audience. I’m just glad it went well.” Iris says.

“Of course it did. You’re a really great singer, Iris. That was creative and shows just how talented you are.”

“Thanks, Bear.”

“So, you really were singing to me?”

Iris blushed and then smiled. “Yeah, I was.” They started to walk again. She started to swing their hands. She almost felt like skipping. “Thanks, Bear.” Iris says as she beams at him.

Barry halted his walking and Iris stopped walking as well. He turned to look at her. He just loved how he had to look down at her, even in the high heels she was wearing. He loved that Iris was so short and he was so tall. He really couldn’t explain it, he has just always loved that about them. “Thanks for what? The ring? You deserve that. You don’t have to thank me, Iris. I’m supposed to give the love of my life a ring.”

“No, not for the ring. Though I am thankful for it. It’s beautiful. But no, I’m thanking you for setting us free. You took a huge leap of faith in what you did, and I love you and thank you for that. I would still be masking my feelings.” Iris says.

Barry just felt his heart flutter in his chest. “You’re welcome. Thank you for loving me back. But we have to give some thanks to Linda.”

“Yeah, we do. Even though I told her I would kill her and they would never find her body if she told you that I was in love with you.”

“I find it funny how we both told her we would kill her. I just told her they would never find any evidence that I did it if I proposed to you and you said no. She pointed out that you and I really are perfect for each other.” Barry says and then laughs thinking of the memory.

“We put her through hell. Especially me. She risked her life to get us together.” Iris jokes and they both laugh again.

“So you’re the woman that’s perfect for me that has an “I” in her name then, right?” He asks as he grins down at her.

“Yes. You see the way I threw her out the house. She had just said she was going to tell you right before you walked into the house.”

“I really thought she was talking about herself. Thank god she wasn’t.”

“No, she wasn’t. I knew she was just fucking with us, but I felt nothing but dread when you said you really liked her.” Iris admits truthfully.

“Nah. I only said that to see if you would get jealous and tell me. You just refused to take the bait.”

Iris giggled and leaned her body into his. She pecked him on the lips. “Sorry I was being stubborn. I was jealous, believe me. I couldn’t tell you because I thought you thought of me as your sister.”

“Iris, I have never, ever thought of you as my sister. Never.” Barry confesses.

“Never?” Iris inquires.

“No, never. Don’t tell me you thought of me as your brother?” Barry asks with dread.

Iris shook her head and made a face. “God, no! That’s just gross.”

“Good. Because I certainly didn’t have sisterly thoughts about you. And I’ll prove it.” He says as he winks at her and gives her a quick kiss before he starts walking again.

They walked hand in hand until Iris was reminded that she was wearing stilettos and they weren’t really made for walking. She wanted either a motorized chair or some comfy slippers at the moment. Iris abruptly stopped walking. “Hold up a minute, Bear.”

“What’s wrong?” He asks in concern.

She smiled up at him. “I have on the wrong shoes for walking.”

Barry just chuckled. “You always have on the wrong shoes for walking.”

“I’m short, so I have to add height somehow. We can’t all be 6 feet tall like you.” Iris says.

“6 foot 2.” Barry corrects.

Iris made a face at him. It was the face she has made at him since they were kids. She was no stranger to the fact that Barry loved that he was taller, much taller than she is. She remembered times he played keep away with things by just holding it over his head, or how he would put the brownies or something else she really wanted on the highest shelf in the kitchen. The one she couldn’t even reach if she stood in a chair and on her tip toes. Once they hit puberty, Barry’s height really did something to Iris. She found it incredibly hot that he was so tall. He was skinny, nerdy, lanky, and gangly, but she loved that about him. Barry was and always will be the most adorable thing she has ever laid eyes on. His boasting about being 6 foot 2 was endearing and cute. She was ready to take full advantage of his height. “You really had to add that 2 inches, didn’t you?”

Barry laughed. “Yes, I did. Don’t shortchange me. I earned those 2 inches. I’m proud of the day I realized I could look Joe right in the eye because we were the same height.”

Iris smiled. “You know, they say that men that brag about being tall, are overcompensating for smaller things.”

Barry just looked at her weirdly. “That stings.” He says.

Iris shrugged. “Just pointing that out to you.”

He then got an idea. He turned his back towards her. “Hop on.” He says. He felt like they were wasting too much time getting to his place. They needed to get the ball rolling. He had things he wanted to do to her.

Iris immediately got turned on by that. Even though there really isn’t anything sexual about a piggy back ride, it still turned her on. “Are you sure?” She asks tentatively.

“Of course. You’re light as a feather anyway.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Allen.” Iris says as she hops on Barry’s back.

“Good to know.” He says as he starts to walk.

Iris again felt giddy at Barry carrying her on his back. They could have easily went back to Jitters and got her car keys and drove to his place, but this alone time together made her happy. Sure they would’ve gotten there sooner, but this was great. “This is great. Even though I’m totally using you as a horse right now.”

“This is great. So you’re saying that you’re riding me then?” Barry asks cheekily. He smirked despite Iris not being able to see his face.

“Did my sweet and innocent Bear just make a sexual innuendo?”

Barry chuckled. “I did. But Iris, I’m not innocent. Just so you know.”

Iris got seriously turned on by that. It made heat travel down her spine and land in her groin. She wondered if Barry could feel it on his back. She was getting antsy. “Um, Bear?”

“Yes, Iris?”

“You really need to hurry up and get us back to your place. Like, right now. We are going to your place, right?”

“Of course. I know you didn’t think we were going to Joe’s. I don’t wanna have to hold back.” Barry says.

“Yeah, you need to hurry. I almost wish I had a whip to make you go faster.” Iris teases.

“I could always run.”

“No, don’t do that. I don’t want you to tire yourself out.”

Now, Barry was the one to get turned on. He put a little extra pep in his step despite carrying Iris on her back. She was light anyway and it really wasn’t a big deal carrying her anyway. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence and ten minutes later, they were at Barry’s building. He finally put Iris down and they practically ran to his apartment.

As soon as the door was shut, they were all over each other. Iris kicked off her shoes and Barry picked her up and carried her to his bed. He gently laid her down and just stared down at her. “I’m moving way too fast. You need to get undressed immediately.” Barry says as he steps out of his shoes.

Iris let out a sexy giggle and got up from the bed. She just stopped squarely in front of Barry. Suddenly, a blast of nerves hit her. She was about to get naked and have sex with Barry. And while she has thought about this moment countless times in her head, the reality of it frightened her a bit. She wanted, needed to do this. But it was Barry. Her best friend since forever that she’s been in love with all that time. Shit was getting really real for her. “I just got nervous all of a sudden.”

“I’m a little nervous too, to be perfectly honest. I’ve thought about doing this so many times over the years, Iris. So many times.” He says as he pulls her into his arms. “But if you aren’t really ready for this, we don’t have to.”

“Are you kidding? I still want to. I’m just nervous. I’m only nervous because it’s you. I’ve thought about doing this many times as well.”

Barry released her from his arms and cradled her face. He kissed her deeply like he did earlier. It sent shock waves through them both. Iris moaned into his mouth and that action right there made him extremely ready to start the festivities. The way Iris moaned made something ignite inside him and he wanted to hear it again.

Iris started unbuttoning Barry’s shirt. She wanted to be dramatic like they do in movies and tv shows during a sex scene and just rip his shirt open. She finally got each button undone and slid his shirt off. The sight of Barry’s bare, and well-built chest surprised her. She already knew he was hiding some lean muscle under those sweaters, but just seeing it did something to her. She hadn’t seen Barry shirtless in years. It made her wonder if he had been working out. Plus he had abs. Like, real, legit abs. She doesn’t know why but she immediately thought of Ned Flanders on The Simpsons and how he was well-built under his sweaters as well. She instinctively started to laugh, which really fucked Barry up for the moment.

“Wow, Iris.” He says a little dejectedly.

“I swear I’m not laughing at you. I just thought of the wrong shit at the wrong time.”

“And what’s that?”

“I wasn’t expecting your body to look like this, Bear. And it made me think of Ned Flanders and how he’s built under his clothes.”

“You do know that you’re just as big a dork as I am, right?” Barry says and smiles.

“Yes. We’re 2 dorks in love. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She says as she stands on her tip toes and pecks his lips.

Barry put his hands behind her back and started to unzip her dress slowly. When he finished and her dress slid to the floor, he took in the black lace bra and panty set Iris had on. He had flashbacks of her wearing a bikini when they were younger. But this was better. Probably because it was hidden and he was going to take it off her.

His eyes scanned her body with delight. He was ready to see more. “Can I…?” He asks.

“Barry, you can do whatever you want.” Iris says.

He chuckled lightly. “Iris, I’m going to hold you to that.”

He then took her bra off and the sight of her bare breasts almost made him lose it. He commanded his hands to not shake as he reached for the waist of her panties. He looked her directly in the eyes as he slid them down. Iris stepped out of them, and holy shit, Iris was naked in front of him. This was just too good for words. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asks as he pecks her lips.

“Thanks, Bear. You’re kind of beautiful too.” She says as she reaches for the waistband of his pants. She was eager to see what he had to offer. She unbuttoned them and they slid to the floor. Her nerves were getting to her again. She forced them to go away as she reached for the hem of his boxers and slid them down. Barry’s penis seemed to spring to attention once it was out of the confines of his boxers. Iris was shocked to her core. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.” She says. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Just thought it to herself, though the filter she was hoping was there, nonexistent. She had to tear her eyes away from staring at it to look up at him.

“What?” He says as he looks down at her. He had this sly look on his face and it made Iris bite her lip in anticipation.

“You’re…you’re fucking kind of hung, Bear. What the hell?” She laments as she stares into his eyes. Who would have thought that her gangly, awkward, sweater wearing, nerdy Bear was hung. She doesn’t know what she expected, she just wasn’t expecting that.

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or complimented.” He says. His awkwardness slowly dissipating. He was ready to take her. Around the world if he could. He damn sure was going to try.

“I’d say you should be complimented. Who knew you had this amazing body hiding under your sweater and Chuck’s collection?” Iris says.

Barry just gave Iris a look that made her vagina tremble. He surprised her by grabbing her by her waist and laying her in his bed. Barry climbed into the bed with her and easily got on top of her. He gave her a heat filled kiss that felt like their first kiss. If he wasn't already not wearing any, the kiss would have definitely knocked his clothes off. It was slow, passionate, and radiated so much heat between them. He went for her neck and attacked the spot that was beckoning for him. He came back to her face and kissed her chin, then her cheeks, and finally on the tip of her nose. He smiled at her and moved from on top of her. He gently rolled her over on to her front. He then laid on her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to kiss you all over." Barry says in the sexiest, seductive tone.

That instantly made Iris moist. On top of how moist she already was. Barry was no doubt the sexiest nerd she had ever laid eyes on and he turned on her completely. Now he was her future husband and hers to do with whatever she pleased. He started to kiss her neck and kissed down her spine. The kisses along with the heat she felt from his body and hers made the kisses sweeter. When he stopped at the small of her back and rubbed her ass, and then kissed it, her leg jerked in reaction to that.  
 

"Are you ok?" Barry asks in concern.

"Yes. I've never been this ok in my life. That was just a reaction from how good it feels. You have free reign to find out what I like and don't like." Iris says in a low tone.

Barry goes back to placing kisses all along Iris’ body. She had never had a man pay that much attention to detail and her body before. He really did kiss her all over. He kissed her back, her legs, her ankles, even her toes. He kissed along the small of her back again while rubbing on her ass. He moved lower and started kissing the backs of her thighs. She moaned when she felt him lick from the backs of her knees up to her back. He placed two fingers into her slit and entered her. How wet she was almost drove him insane. He felt like he had to abort the mission of kissing every inch of her. He wanted to be inside of her, but he wanted to do something else first.  
He gently rolled her over and loved the look that was on her face. He leaned forward and started to kiss her on the mouth again. Her kisses tasted like brown sugar to him. He was turned on full blast and he wanted his future wife more than he could say. He again took his two fingers and entered her as they kissed passionately. He startled her when he pulled away and started sucking on her nipples.

She was glad that it didn’t feel at all weird to her. Hours ago she and Barry were just best friends. Now they were engaged, and naked in his bed and he had her nipples in his mouth. She felt his dick rub against her thigh and she couldn’t wait to have it inside of her. It was hard and big and she was so ready for it. Her clitoris thumped just from the thought. Right now he was sucking on her nipples while his fingers were inside of her was good enough.

She had her hands gripped in his hair as he devoured her nipples. He pulled his head away from her nipples and traveled south. He wanted to taste her. He really did. Iris turned him on so much he had fantasies about going down on her. If he had realized that she loved him too, he could have did that years ago. Many years ago when they were teens. He could have easily slipped into her room and put his face between her legs. They could have been each other’s firsts. But that was ancient history. He was focused on now and their future together. He couldn’t make mental detours. His main focus was to make sure the sex he had with Iris wasn’t bad.

He got really turned on when iris opened her legs in front of him. He had her pussy in his face and he was going to savor it.

He was all about making love to her with his mouth. Seconds later he was doing just that. He ate her out with a purpose. He sucked and nibbled on her clitoris and lips like they would disappear if he didn’t.

Iris’ moans turned him on immensely. Her grabbing his hair and squirming beneath him made him feel like he was totally satisfying her. Plus she tasted good and he seriously could stay down there forever. Maybe not forever because he really wanted to get inside of her. His dick craved her.

He felt her body jerk and go stiff as her thighs almost clamped down around his head. “Barry!" Iris called out once she saw stars. That was all Barry was waiting for. He climbed from between her legs. She sat up and was ready to return the favor when he lightly pushed her back on the bed. She practically pulled him by his neck down on her and immediately crashed her lips to his. His mouth was still on hers as he stroked his length a bit and entered her slowly. They both moaned from the sudden tightness and full feeling.

A single tear escaped Iris’ eye as Barry entered her for the first time. It was the best feeling in the world to her. It kind of felt like her first time, but a million times better. She was truly in love with this man. She was his fiancée, and she was making love to him. The love she was sad that they waited for. She and Barry could have been doing this years ago. They could already be married by now had one of them had the courage to fess up. But good things come to those who wait. And boy was this good. She didn’t have to settle for mediocre sex with Barry just because she was madly in love with him. She thinks that even if it was bad, she’d try to work a way to make it great. She’s lucky she doesn’t have to worry about that. She’s perfectly content in not sleeping with anyone else, ever.

She wrapped her arms and her legs around him as he drove himself in and out of her. It actually kind of hurt Iris a bit because Barry wasn’t a small guy at all. It was the kind of hurt that felt so good. She really liked how good he felt inside of her. He felt like he was over the moon because he had never experienced sex like this. This was the only woman he truly cared about. Shit, he loved her. Always did. Adored her and was going to marry her. Being inside of her felt like all of his dreams would come true. She felt so good. Too good. He was about to lose his shit over how good she felt.

Iris felt a wave of warmth hit her as she started to orgasm. She moaned Barry’s name repeatedly and that sent him over the edge. He was happy that she came first. His mission was to please her. He’d feel like shit if he came and she didn’t.

He continued to pump into her as he came down from his high. He slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her. He was so glad their first time together wasn’t weird.

Iris seriously wondered if Barry was out for the count. She had no way of knowing how his sexual appetite was. She knows that she enjoyed the hell out of herself and wanted to do it again. In like seconds.

“That was incredible. I’m so happy it wasn’t weird.” Iris admits.

Barry turned on his side to look at her. “It was incredible and not weird. I wondered if it would be. But this feels…right; natural. I’m just mad it took us this long to get here.”

She turned on her side as well. It did feel natural. She and Barry were always meant to be together. She owed Linda their first born for ignoring her warning and getting them together. “This feels so right. I’m mad it took us this long too. We could be married with a kid by now.”

“In due time.” Barry says as he reaches forward and strokes her face.

Iris grabbed his hand. She was ready to go again. She then reached down and started to stroke him. He instantly started to stiffen up. She leaned over and placed kisses on his abdomen.  
She saw his penis twitch from her kissing him. She moved lower and placed kisses along the shaft and it twitched again. Barry looked down at her and let out a moan. He became incoherent when she took him into her mouth. Her mouth felt so good on him. He resisted the urge to blow. He was pretty sure that Iris could literally ask him to do anything at that moment and he would agree to it. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about Iris going down on him. He had fantasies about her mouth. The lips did it for him. When he was at full salute again, she climbed on him and straddled his waist. He reached down to stroke her opening and guided himself in to her.

Iris started to ride him while he assisted. He took her breasts into his mouth and nibbled on her erect, chocolate nipples. She shifted her body so that her mouth was at his ear. "You made me wait for this? I could kill you for that. Years, Barry." She whispered seductively as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn’t think of me as your brother. I didn’t know that you loved me back." Barry says.

She continues to ride him and feel him miraculously get bigger and bigger inside of her. He filled her up nicely. His hand on her ass and his thumb stroking her clit made her wetter. Barry sat a little forward to change the sensation of being inside of her. Barry moans as he puts his hand around Iris’ small waist and sits up straighter while he was still inside of her. Somehow she knew what he wanted to try next and climbed off of him and turned around and placed her ass against his crotch. He was still rock hard and she loved that. All Iris could think was that she truly hit the jackpot with Barry. He was a totally different guy in the bedroom. Nervous, dorky, awkward, nerdy Barry was gone.

He slowly entered her from behind. Barry loved hearing her moan and she loved how it felt when he entered her from that position. Iris gripped the sheets and made Barry feel like a king with her cries of pleasure. They both started wishing that they had did this sooner. They had been friends for 20 years, but if felt like a lifetime that they waited to be together. It was more than worth the wait. They both were having the best sex either of them had ever had.

"Oooh...Oh…my…god…Barry...Barry...Barry..." Iris cried out. She started on her knees and wound up laying in her stomach. Barry was lying directly on top of her. It felt like he was deeper inside of her. He felt her tight walls constrict like a death grip on his penis and felt her start to flow. That turned him on more than he could imagine and exploded inside of her. He didn't pull out of her and they just laid in the bed still joined as one.

"We should get engaged more often." Barry says as he kisses Iris on her ear.

"I agree." Iris says as she relaxes in the arms of her future husband. “This almost feels like a dream, but I know it’s real.”

"It does and it is." He shifted his body and felt himself getting hard again. He didn't want to scare her or turn her off with his sexual appetite. It was honestly all her though. He had so many dreams of having sex with Iris that now that it’s true, he can’t get enough of her.

"Barry, we have a problem." Iris says seriously.

"What kind of problem? Was it not good for you? We can try again. I’m sorry I didn’t satisfy you.” Barry offers as an apology.

"That's not it, Bear.”

“So you were satisfied?” He asks her as he stares into her eyes.

“Of course I was satisfied. You were there.”

“Then what is it?” He asks as he takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

“I’m about to sound really ridiculous right now, but after this, I hate Becky Cooper’s ass even more than I did before.” She said it in the usual way she says her name. She has said it like that since the day Barry told her about her. Oh how she hated Becky Cooper.

“Are you serious? Why would you bring her up now?” Barry asks almost incredulously.

“Yes, I’m serious. I hated her. And now that I know she got this.” Iris says as she gestures towards him. “Before I did, mind you, makes me hate her on another level.”

Barry didn’t know if he should laugh or really take Iris seriously. “I knew you hated her, I just didn’t know why.”

“Not only hated, I was green with envy. I hated seeing her touch you. Plus the way she talked to you around me made me mad. I was happy when you broke up.”

“Thanks, Iris.” Barry says sarcastically. “You do know you’re the reason we broke up, right?” He asks as he looks at her.

“No, I didn’t know that.” Iris admits.

“Yeah. She was green with envy over you too. She could tell I had feelings for you and that you had feelings for me. She hated that we were best friends, but she thought that was just a cover. She actually asked me to choose between you two.”

Iris lit up. “Awww, and you chose me.”

“I will always choose you, Iris.” Barry admits truthfully. "And for the record, I never loved Becky the way that I love you so she didn't get me like you do."

Iris smiled and actually felt a little better about the situation, even if she was being petty and ridiculous. "That's great to hear."

He then thought of something. “I can’t believe you suggested Patty to me of all people.”

“What’s wrong with Patty? She’s a little too quirky and perky for my taste, but you two have a lot in common.”

“Yeah we do. So much so that it would be like dating myself. No thanks.”

Iris burst out laughing. “Now that you mention it, she is kind of like you in a dress.”

“So you’re saying that I’m quirky and perky?”

“No, not at all. But you two are a lot alike. I thought you would find her nerdiness and awkwardness adorable.”

Barry felt the need to tread lightly. “It is, I guess. But I would get tired of that quickly. I like that you and I are different. It’s not a coincidence that we’ve been best friends this long.”

Iris was happy that they still had the element of friendship. It seemed like nothing had changed, even though everything changed. She and Barry just had sex and were naked in bed together. Yet they still talked and laughed like always. “I kind of like to think we’re soul mates.”

Barry felt his heart flutter at that. Not only had he not lost his best friend, he was going to marry her. “We are. I just thought of something too.”

“What’s that?”

“I wonder how I’m going to look Joe in the eye from now on.”

“How do you think he really feels about this? Do you think he thinks it’s weird?” Iris asks in concern.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“We kind of had a talk about it the other night at family dinner night. When you left, he wanted to know what was going on between us. I acted like I didn’t know what he was talking about and he told me that he knew what was going on in his house with his kids. I told him not to call me his kid and he told me that I am because he raised me even if I’m in love with you. He said it wasn’t weird because you’re not my sister. That he has always known I was in love with you and that he could’ve kicked me out if he wanted to. And that it’s alright that he calls me his kid because it’s not weird for people to call their in laws mom and dad. Plus he told Linda that we belong together.”

Iris felt her heart flutter at hearing that. She already knew her father loved Barry like a son, but she really didn’t know that he approved of them getting together. “That’s kind of awesome, Bear.”

“It is.” Is all Barry says before he pulls Iris close and entered her again. He felt her tighten around him as he settled into a steady pace. He got a kick out of her burying her mouth into his neck. He got an ever bigger kick when she started moaning his name again. That and hearing her sing were the best sounds he ever heard.

Iris came hard and fast, with him getting there a few moments later. He really wasn’t ready to sever their connection. Barry was the best thing that ever happened to her. “I don't think I’ve had enough yet.” Iris says a little sheepishly.

Barry finally pulled out of her, instantly missing their closeness. He locked eyes with her and fell in love with Iris all over again.

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from.” He says as he strokes himself a few times before entering her once more.

Iris and Barry pretty much went on a sex marathon. They had sex it seemed on every surface of Barry’s apartment. In the bed, on the floor, in the shower, in the living room, on the couch, in the kitchen. They went at it so many times, they both lost count. They retreated to the shower again because they seriously needed it. Iris was happy to slip on one of Barry’s tee shirts. Somehow that really made their relationship real.

He was just sitting at the foot of his bed, staring at her. He wondered if she was going to move in. He intended to spend every night sleeping next to her and waking up to her in the morning. Maybe that would get him on time for work for once in his life. He just thought of how he wanted their lives to change in so many ways.

Barry grinned at her wearing his shirt. Iris has worn his things throughout the years when they were younger, but now they were officially a couple and that made it more special to them both. Plus the fact that she was naked underneath it made something stir inside Barry.

He just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the foot of the bed where he was seated. He placed his hand under the hem of the shirt and touched her. Fondled her with his long fingers. He lifted the shirt and placed his mouth to her mound. Iris gripped his shoulder when she felt his tongue connect with her lips. She wanted to shout for joy at how giving Barry was when it came to that. He was the most generous guy ever. She had never had a guy go down on her repeatedly.

“You know…if you keep…this up, you’ll have bald…spots soon.” Iris panted out. She really didn’t want him to stop because he was amazingly good at giving head.

Barry pulled his mouth away from her and looked up. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything you want, Iris. There won’t ever be secrets between us. I think we’ve gone long enough keeping things from each other.”

“You’re right. But why do you like doing that so much? Not that I’m complaining. I mean, it’s amazing, but I feel like I’m not returning the favor enough.”

“You taste good. Why wouldn’t I want to?” He says as he winks at her and goes back in. He pulled away again. “Plus I have to make sure that you don’t leave me and decide to give Detective Pretty Boy a chance.”

“Detective Pretty Boy?” Iris asks.

“Detective Thawne.” Barry says in that tone he uses for him. Even if he doesn’t stand a chance now.

“It’s funny you mention him. I was just about to give him a chance since you told me you liked Linda.”

Barry looked up at Iris. “You’re kidding.” He felt a tinge of jealousy, despite Iris wearing his ring.

Iris smiled down at him. “I’m not. I figured I’d move on since you liked my friend.”

“So you did like Detective Pretty Boy?” Barry asks timidly. He hated the thought of Iris liking that pretty bastard and actually giving him a chance. They could have really hit if off if he kept dragging his feet. He’d have to stand by and watch the woman he loved be with someone else. An upset feeling settled in Barry’s stomach. He almost lost Iris because of his fear of rejection.

Iris kept the smile on her face. She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess? I mean, he is pretty though.”

Having Iris admit that set off something in Barry. Visions of Iris becoming Iris Thawne flashed through his head. No fucking way was he letting that happen. Thank God Linda made him move his ass. He just stood and looked Iris directly in her eyes. Iris had never seen that look in Barry’s eyes before. It excited and mildly scared her. She nervously swallowed and wondered what Barry was going to do.

Barry just lifted his tee shirt from her body. He took Iris in in all her naked glory. He just picked her up and put her in the bed. Iris now knew that look in Barry’s eyes was of pure determination.

He slowly ran his fingers up her inner thighs. He smiled up at her before he latched on to her clitoris with the force of a suction cup.

“Shit.” Iris got out while she still had a voice.

He devoured her with his mouth and pretty much ate the life right out of her. After the second orgasm, she tried to push his head away. Barry was seriously having none of that. When she came hard against his mouth the third time, her chest heaved for air as she finally collapsed against the bed.

Satisfied with his handy work, Barry looked up at her. “Still want to give Detective Pretty Boy a chance?”

Iris raised up on her elbows and looked down at him. “Detective Pretty Boy who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more the show ruins Barry and Iris, the more I want to write to right the wrong they insist on doing with them. But the more they ruin them and the more people stan for Patty (I see y'all), the more my passion for Westallen dissipates. It'a a struggle. Good lord it's a struggle. I have about 5 stories I'm reluctant to put out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contained lyrics of "Let It Burn" and "Lions, Tigers, and Bears" by Jazmine Sullivan, "Daydream" by Demi Lovato, and "Always There" by Incognito. 
> 
> I was going to make this a multi chapter fic, but changed my mind and made it a one shot to not give away the ending. I hope you approve.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
